What Superheroes Do To Pass The Time
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: The things the Young Avengers do to keep themselves from dying of boredom. Containing Karaoke, Truth or Dare, Trust Walks, Hide and Seek and more.
1. Spin The Bottle

**Spin The Bottle: Part 1**

**(Note: This isn't a crossover cause only Karolina and Nico are the only Runaways there since they are staying with Cassie and Kate for some unknown reason. Use your wonderful imagination that everyone here has. I had to even out the girls and boys so that it wouldn't be a whole boy and boy kissing fest.)**

**Eventaully this should have 5 or 6 chapters, depending on how caught up i get in my other stories. I think I should update Last Sacrifice: The Chase soon, people are getting pruny...**

"_TeddyandITeddyandI_." Billy whispered to himself, hoping that the bottle would turn to his command.

The bottle spun quickly due to Tommy's quick flick of the wrist. Billy watched it in anticipation hoping that his chant worked. If it didn't and Teddy or himself had to kiss someone else. He tried not to think about it.

The bottle slowly stopped on what it looked like to be Billy and Teddy. Teddy gave Billy a silent 'thank you', but the bottle tipped over to the person to the left. And the one person sitting there was...

Tommy. Oh shit.

"No...-" Billy stuttered. The Young Avengers and the two residing Runaways were stifling a laugh at Billy's expression. There was no chance in _hell_ that Billy was going to let Tommy kiss _him._

"Pucker up bro." Tommy mocked, pressing his lips together. This just made the 2 teams giggle to themselves; even Eli laughed.

"Your my _brother_!" Billy exclaimed.

"So?" Tommy said. "Your gay- it shouldn't be _that_ bad..." Tommy stopped talking as Teddy gave him a short but powerful glare that made everyone shudder.

Kate tapped her nails on the table impatiently. "Billy shut up. Tommy kiss your brother already."

Tommy grinned, "Why Kate? Do 2 boys, that I should point out are related, kissing, turn you on?"

Kate shook her head wondering why he was still on the team. If she had the power to kick someone off- the speedster would be first to go.

Nico slapped Tommy on the back of his head. "On with it Tommy."

"Fine." Tommy said, standing up and walking over to Billy who looked terrified for his life. Skrulls and a huge war between superheroes were scary. Your own brother coming up to kiss you acting like he's going to enjoy it: absolutely terrifying.

Teddy watched as Tommy leant in to kiss Billy: _his _boyfriend. He shouldn't be jealous- it was _Tommy_ for gods sake- but a creepy sensation still grew in the shape-shifters stomach. If there was a time that he wanted to be invisible: this had to be it.

"Make it quick." Billy muttered as Tommy's face closed in on his. He could even smell the speedsters breath...ew..had he even brushed his teeth? Obviously not. And funny thing was, hat didn't even surprise him.

Tommy quickly pressed his lips for a fragment of a second to the witches. Tommy didn't even want to think about how soft his brothers lips were...anyway. Billy looked like he was going to throw up. His eyes showed the disgust in his brother.

Tommy quickly bolted to his chair at a speed even Quicksilver would be proud of. He gave Teddy an award winning grin, "Your bf has really great tasting lips." In reality Billy tasted _disgusting _but Tommy just wanted to see the look on Teddy's face. And hoping that he wouldn't lose his face in the process. And by the looks of Teddy- maybe Tommy was wrong: like he usually was.

Teddy tried not to show any kind of emotion to Tommy's comment. He knew how Billy's lips tasted: he's kissed them so many times. But right now he wanted to snap the speedsters neck. And he's even lost count to how many times he's wanted to.

Nico gave Teddy a warning look. One that seemed to say: _Hurry up or __**I'll **__kiss your boyfriend._

Billy was silent. The shock of having his brother kiss him had yet to kick into his mind. "Ugh." he said as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. "You're a really sloppy kisser Tommy."

Tommy grinned cockily and raised a white eyebrow. "Treasure it warlock. That's never going to happen again." he firmly stated with a seriousness that none of the Young Avengers nor The Runaways have ever seen in the speedster. They took this as a surprise.

Cassie coughed to get the boys attention. "Can we continue?"

"Where's Vision." Karolina suddenly asked, looking around. "Not that I care or anything, but it's been 2 minutes without him saying something computer like."

"Do you see Vision playing spin the bottle?" Cassie questioned.

"Now that you mention in..." said Tommy.

Eli slammed his hand on the table. "Can we get on with this?"

And Eli flicked his wrist and the bottle spun around yet again, searching for another 2 victims.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hide & Seek**

**Billy, Teddy, Cassie, Tommy, Eli, Kate and for some reason I had to stick Vision in.**

**A/N: I decided to change the path of this story. Instead of a whole spin the bottle thing, this will now be a collection of different one shots with the team playing different games to keep themselves entertained. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Tommy lay on the cold ice, his body shivering slightly to the Antarctic cold. This game was way to easy. Seriously, who would want to play hide and seek, with a speedster, a shapeshifter, an android, and a size changing girl? Billy obviously. He actually felt sorry for him. Anyone would, if your brain was that small.

Tommy felt the cold breeze tangle in his white hair. Billy would come and find him sooner or later, he would just cast one of his lame random locating spells and then lamely fly to him. And, also knowing Billy, he'd come and find his arrogant twin first just to piss him off. Oh well, Antarctica was pretty cool while it lasted.

xxx

Billy, or also known as Wiccan, closed his eyes for a second. The Young Avengers were getting kind of bored and they had enough of playing Spin the bottle after Tommy and Billy's kiss. So they took a break for a while, Nico and Karolina went back to the Runaways. So Teddy had a so-called brilliant idea to play hide and seek. and And since it was Teddy, of course he'd accept.

"ShowmewhereTommyis..._" _he chanted to himself. He'd pick Tommy first, just to piss him off. The image of Tommy being found first brought a slight smile to his face.

_Who the hell hides in the Antarctic! _he mentally screamed. Tommy. That answer was painstakingly obvious.

To make him suffer, Billy had something in stall for him.

xxx

"Are you sure?" Kate asked Cassie worryingly. "I mean, what if someone steps on you? Won't you like die?"

Cassie was planning to shrink herself down so she could hide way better. Kate thought it was a stupid plan. Cassie and Tommy had the bigger advantage. Teddy too, but Kate and Eli had to actually hide. Not run away, shrink or shift into another form. Even Vision was playing. Technically he could shape-shift too, so left Eli and Kate with the hardest job.

"Yes. Good luck Kate. Don't let the witch find you." Cassie said as she shrunk to the size of an ant. "This sucks." she muttered to herself.

Kate tried not to step on Cassie as she went to find somewhere to hide.

xxx

Teddy himself had something in stall for Billy. The ultimate test to see if Billy _truly _loved him. He'd probably get a long rant from Billy saying what a stupid test it was, but to Teddy it was perfect.

He knew Billy would leave Tommy for last. He just knew his boyfriend well enough to know how'd he treat his twin. So, Teddy made sure he was near Billy.

Quickly, he shifted form into an old man. Oh, this plan was brilliant. He should've though of this _ages _ago. Billy was sitting on a park bench, counting to 100 so he could leave and find his team-mates.

He approaced Billy with a grin on his face. If Tommy was here, he'd be pissing himself laughing at what he was about to do to Billy.

"Hey." Teddy said. His voice was old and croaky. He didn't know what he looked like. But if the plan went well, it wouldn't matter even if he was some 2 year old snot dripping kid.

Billy looked up with a look of confusion across his face. "Um...hello. I'm Billy." he tried to be nice. It was hilarious that Billy was nervous about talking to some random 75 year old man.

"Billy you idiot." Teddy said. Billy raised an eyebrow. Normal old men didn't speak like that. "It's me, Teddy." he pointed out.

"Oh, your kidding me." Billy groaned. Teddy smiled. "Well. I found you."

"Kiss me." he said to Billy. He was confident of what Billy would say next.

"Under normal circumstances, I would, but do you know how weird it looks?" hissed Billy, looking around.

"I thought you'd love me no matter what form I was in." Teddy whined, he put on his big, dopey eyes. He didn't know if old men could look adorable.

"I do. But _this-_" Billy waved his hand at Teddy's body. "Goes too far."

"Please?" he begged.

Billy sighed. It couldn't hurt. If Teddy was happy, he was happy. But this would have to be one of the worse things he'd ever have to do. "Fine. But you owe me."

"I'm sure I'll find some way to reward you." Teddy winked.

Billy shuddered. "Ugh, coming from your old man self, that's sounds really bad." he stroked some grey hair from Teddy's face longingly. He leant in and pressed a kiss to Teddy's wrinkled lips. It was way hotter when he was normal.

Teddy hummed happily. "Thanks Billy. It proves that you really love me."

"Change back." he demanded. "Before someone sees us."

Did Billy learn anything? "Fine." he shifted back to his original form. "Let's go find the others."

xxx

If the team didn't find Tommy when they did; he would've died of hyperthermia. When they found him, he was slightly blue and _extremely _cold.

"T-t-t-took...y-y-your t-t-time." he shivered as his team-mates appeared.

"Tommy? You okay?" Kate fussed as she walked over to him with a blanket. Billy had told Kate to bring a blanket when they did get him. He would care if his brother died in the Antarctic because he didn't want to find him first. Technically, Tommy won.

"Do I _look_ okay to you. I regret wearing this costume. It's not very warm." he hissed. "Please can we go back now. I need a warm drink, and soup, and a pie, and a-"

"Iwantogobacktohq..." chanted Billy, his hands glowing the blue they all recognized, and they disappeared.

xxx

The team were all tired and after Cassie had a long bath after hiding with ants and Tommy drank 5 glasses of hot chocolate, they decided to go to sleep.

Billy and Teddy woke up last. They awoke to the smell of Kate's cooking. Presumably pancakes.

They could hear the whipped cream being poured in a ridiculous amount. "More Kate, more, more, godammit _more. _Now stop-" Billy chuckled to himself as Kate was trying to tell Tommy that having a whole can of whipped cream was not a good idea for his health. Tommy rebutted by telling her that he can eat dinner for 10, run around the world in 10 minutes and burn it all off. Kate didn't have anything to say to that.

"BILLY!" shouted Eli from the main room.

"What!" Billy shouted back. He snuggled into Teddy's arms. Teddy made him feel safe.

"Come here now!"

Billy groaned and climbed out of bed. "See you in a minute, I'll see what's wrong with Eli today."

"Don't get him to upset." Teddy said as he kissed Billy's lips softly.

"I'm coming Eli." Billy called out as he walked into the main room.

Eli was sitting at the main table, his arms crossed. "Explain this-" he slid a magazine over.

Billy couldn't be bothered to read the title. His eyes were drawn to the big, blown up image...of him kissing an old man.

"I told Teddy it was a stupid idea." Billy muttered. "Teddy!" he called out.

"Who is that?" Eli pressed. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea about you Billy. Please tell me it isn't what it looks like-"

Tommy walked into view with Kate. Tommy had his mouth full with whipped cream, with Kate shaking her head.

"Geez, what will Teddy think?" remarked Tommy, "Your standards are getting lower and lower."

Teddy put a hand on Billy shoulder. "What's wrong."

Billy silently pointed to the newspaper.

"Billy how could you!" Teddy said with mock hurt, messing with Billy. "I thought you loved me!" he cried.

Billy had to admit that Teddy was a goon actor. But this was going too far.

"I hate you." he muttered.

* * *

**Please review guys :)**


	3. Trust Walk

**Trust Walk**

**

* * *

**

The obstacle course was outside the avengers mansion. But Kate didn't think it was dangerous enough so before they left, she grabbed random objects from hq and told Billy to magic them to the mansion. So, there now was, apart from the trees, statues and overgrown grass; rakes, shovels, park benches, logs of wood, a whole pool of lego and marbles and some bricks. The aim of this game was the first blindfolded teammate to reach the red flag, won. And only verbal guiding, no physical help.

As soon as Kate finished setting it up, she took a small bag from her pocket which contained all their names (except for Vision, becuase he'd just be unfair at this game) "Ready guys?" she asked.

Eli looked uncomfortable with this whole concept. Billy grinned, "Go ahead."

"Okay-" she dug her hand in the bag and pulled out 2 names. "Billy will be the guide for...Cassie."

Cassie high-fived Billy. Teddy looked kinda disappointed.

"Next." yawned Tommy.

Kate pulled another two and started to giggle to herself. "Tommy and Eli."

Eli gave her a pleading look. "Who's the guide?"

"Tommy."

"No."

"Too bad."

"He'll purposely walk me into something."

Tommy piped in; "We can't be a team if you don't trust me." he pouted. Billy slapped him on the head.

"No one trusts you." he said.

"And so," announced Kate, trying to hold back a laugh as Tommy blindfolded Eli. "That leaves me and Teddy. And I'm the guide for him."

Teddy nodded and handed a blindfolded to her. "Can you do it up for me?"

As the team blindfolded their parteners, the steered them to the starting line.

Eli was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Relax." soothed Tommy, patting Eli's head. Eli swatted him away.

"I can't frickin relax!" he said angrily, "Not when my safety is put into the hands of a over-confident speedster."

"Aw, thanks Eli. That means so much to me."

"Tommy, leave him alone." Billy warned. "Can we start yet Jonas?"

Vision was sitting on the floor. "Yes Billy. Ready everyone?" he asked.

Cassie, Kate and Tommy nodded.

Billy, Teddy and Eli were slightly unsure.

"Go."

From then on, the only thing you could hear were shouts of; "Forwards, Left a bit, don't step on that, Stop."

Tommy was having the most fun. "Eli, left a bit-"

Eli stepped into the mass of lego. "Ow." he winced. "Tommy stop it!"

"Fine." he sulked. "Forward...maybe 3 steps?"

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe." he said slyly.

"Tommy!"

Cassie and Billy were making great progress. "Over the marbles Billy- good, okay forward 10 steps the over the rake." she ordered. walking beside the witch. "I think we're in front. So concentrate."

Teddy jumped over the park bench as Kate had instructed, and tripped over as he landed. "Ow, you told me to jump!"

"You jumped too high!"

"Did I mention that I'm blindfolded?"

"Fine. Get up, turn left a bit, the forward again then right."

Teddy got up, brushed himself off and turned left a bit. "Like that?"

"Yep, now forward until I say stop."

Teddy kept on walking forward, waiting for Kate to say stop.

Then he bumped into someone and pushed them to the ground.

"I said stop Billy!" shouted Cassie. "Do you ever listen! We have to win, _remember?_"

"Sorry," Billy mumbled underneath Teddy. "Teddy?"

Teddy heard the hum of his boyfriends voice. Ignoring Kate and Cassie's yelling. He ran his hand up Billy's chest, and found his face. Slowly, he put both of his hands on either side of the witches face, trying to find his lips. When he found them, he leaned forward and claimed them.

Cassie and Kate groaned and decided to watch Eli and Tommy then watch Teddy and Billy make out blindfolded.

"TOMMY!" Eli yelled, "I stepped on a rake you idiot!"

"Oops, sorry." Tommy apologized fakely, winking at Kate and Cassie who were shaking their heads.

Teddy and Billy were still making out, but they had realized to take of the blindfolds; and Tommy was still terrorizing Eli who will never rid of the bruises that were going to show up tomorrow. Kate looked at Cassie, "We're a pretty dysfunctional team aren't we?"

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be truth or dare or I was thinking about a singing competition. So tell me the questions you'd like to ask our favourite characters or a song you'd like them to sing. **


	4. Karaoke I Tommy

**Tommy Knows Nice Guys Finish Last**

**Tommy (with Eli){And Cassie, Billy and Teddy}**

**A/N: Okay, I decided to do karaoke for the next couple of chapters. Most of them will be 2 people singing, even though the song might not be. Like this one for example. This song is Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship.**

**

* * *

**

Kate lead the team into the meeting room. She gave a death glare to Tommy. "Since we can't do stuff outside anymore," she announced while handing Eli a ice-pack for the massive purple bruise on his head. He was a super-soldier-sure- but landing head first on a _rake_...it _really _does hurt. "I have to resort to...-" she opened the doors and she swore she heard Billy squeal and Tommy groan. "Karaoke."

"Yes!" hissed Billy as he clapped happily. Teddy, who had is arm around the small witch sighed. _Nice one Kate._

By the looks of it, Kate had remodeled the room, which included the massive speakers and sound systems mounted on the wall, the pair of microphones in the centre of the 'stage'.

Eli's mouth hang open, "You...made our meeting room into a karaoke stage."

"Mmm, yeah I did." she grinned a bright smile. "You like it?"

"What is we have to go on a mission? What is The Avengers come in and see us singing?"

Billy, who was standing on the stage, twirling the microphone in his hand, put a hand on his hip. "They can join in."

"Shoty singing with Spiderman!" shouted Tommy. Cassie laughed as he patted Kate on the shoulder and ran forward, grabbing the microphone off his brother and picking up the other one. "Can I go first?" he asked, standing in the middle of the stage, the dim lights making his hair glow a electric blue colour.

Kate, Billy, Teddy and Cassie sat down on the chairs but before Eli could- Tommy quickly appeared in front of him with superspeed- a microphone in hand. "You're singing with me."

"No. I'm not."

"We're singing Nice Guys Finish Last. Deal with it." Tommy forcefully grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him onstage. "And Kate and the others are going to back us up."

"I love this song." Cassie said as she selected the song on Kate's ipod and placed it on the speaker dock. "And I know who's going to sing which part."

"Same." Kate grinned. "Eli's going to be the nice guy."

"And Tommy's going to be Tommy." Billy added as Tommy passed a micrphone to Eli.

Kate took a remote out of her pocket and aimed it towards the karaoke console. The music started to play and Eli read the TV screen which was now showing the lyrics to the song. Unknown to everyone else, he actually knew this song. The girl he sat next to in school played it constantly and before he knew it, he learnt all the words. He was kinda of confused to how this was going to work since it isn't a duet. He started to sing and he eyed Kate laughing over on the chairs facing him and Tommy.

[Eli]  
_I was just a kid working for the man for the first time_

_He said-_

[Tommy]  
_-listen kid you better hear my advice  
Treat'em like dirt  
They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe, ohh_

[Eli]  
_I said Mr. Man that ain't nice  
You gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out, wine and dine her,  
Always be polite_

[Tommy]  
_Kid, all good does do you,_  
_But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes_

Tommy quickly pointed towards Kate who nodded and started to sing the female part, just to piss of Eli.

[Kate]  
_Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes_

[Tommy]  
_You got style_

Billy and Teddy grinned and sang back-up.

[Billy and Teddy]  
_Got style_

[Tommy]  
You got grace

[Billy and Teddy]  
_Got grace _

[Tommy]  
_But, kid, you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy_

[Kate]  
_Bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

[Tommy]  
_I treat her dirt, she loves me good _  
_And I just hate to have to tell you_  
_'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do _  
_She want a bad boy_

[Kate]  
_Bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

[Tommy]  
_Listen kid, you hear them sirens coming for me_  
_But, when I get downtown she will already be _  
_Posting bail in her favorite dress_  
_Smiling at me because I'm no good_

_You can buy her everything she likes, and I'm sure she'll be obliged_  
_To let you steal a kiss, maybe even spend the night_  
_Kid, all good, just know that she'll be thinking of me, even when she's with you_

[Kate]  
_Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes_

[Tommy]  
_You got style, you got grace  
but kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy_

[Kate]  
_Bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

[Tommy]  
_I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want a bad boy_

[Kate]  
_Bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

[Tommy]  
_Whoa, alright now,  
Singles ladies_

Kate felt like she was dominating the song, and she could feel Eli stares as he had already come down from the stage as he had no more lines, so she motioned towards Cassie to help her out. Cassie grinned and sang in unison with the archer. Billy and Teddy started to clap with the beat of the song.

[Kate and Cassie]  
_Yeah_

[Tommy]  
_I'm gonna need your help now_

[Kate and Cassie]  
_Tell us whatcha want us to do now_  
_Tell us whatcha want us to do now _

[Tommy]  
_I need help your girls_

[Kate and Cassie]  
_You're a bad boy_

[Tommy]  
_I say I need help now, help now_

[Tommy]  
_So bad_

[Kate and Cassie]  
_So bad_

[Tommy]  
_So good _

[Kate and Cassie]  
_So good_

[Tommy]  
_So bad _

[Kate and Cassie]  
_Bad_

[Tommy]  
_Good_

[Kate and Cassie]  
_Good_

[Tommy]  
_Goddamn, You got style, you got grace  
You try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy_

[Kate]  
_Bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

[Tommy]  
_I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want a bad boy_

[Kate]  
_Bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys_

[Tommy]  
_Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes_

_###_

As soon as Tommy finished singing he bowed cheekily, his white mess of hair falling into his eyes. He looked to Kate, Billy, Teddy and Cassie flashing them a grin. "You guys make pretty good back-up singers." Tommy glanced at Eli, "Nice voice you got there, Mr. Nice Guy."

Kate rubbed Eli's back soothingly, "Don't let him get to you."

"So, Billy, your next." announced Kate as she walked over and grabbed her ipod of the dock it was in. "What are you going to sing?"

Billy bit his lip, thinking hard. He was going to win this. With no magic involved. If he could help it. "I'm singing with Teddy," he said proudly.

Teddy shook his head, "Billy, I _can't _sing. I don't think it's in my uh...blood."

Billy wouldn't accept this. He crossed his arms. "Yes. You. Are. If Eli can sing-" he looked to Eli who had a scowl on his face. "-no offense. Then you can sing. And I have the perfect song too."

"What would that be."

"Guess."

"Is it sung by a girl?"

"Uh, yeah."

Tommy snorted in amusement. 'Well, _that _was predictable. Just tell us the damn song."

"It's by Ciara..."

* * *

**A/N: If you want someone to sing a particular song, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. The next chapter is written already, but who can guess which song Teddy and Billy are going to sing? Its by her and a male artist.**

**Please Review! :)**


	5. Karaoke II Billy and Teddy

**What Superheroes Do To Pass The Time**

**Chapter 2: All Billy Thinks About is Love, Sex and Magic.**

**A/N: Congrats to Samsie who guessed the song. So, this song is Love, Sex and Magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Teddy had caved in.

Obviously.

As soon as the witch pouted with his small, cute lips and smothered his chocolate brown gaze on him, he knew he was doomed for eternity. For a matter of fact, he was doomed as soon as he met him.

So that's why he was standing nervously on the stage with his boyfriend who was twirling his own microphone with a certain flare, in front of his team. Great.

"Come on, honey." Billy said as he put a soothing hand on Teddy's broad and stiff shoulder. Billy noticed that his boyfriend wasn't talking much since he had been pulled on to the stage. This was a side of the shape-shifter he had never seen. And he was loving it. It made him vulnerable. "It'll be fun. Promise."

Teddy doubted it. Cause the way Billy's brother was holding back a laugh, he could tell that this was going to be _interesting_. He sighed. "This is payback for making you kiss me as an old guy when we played Hide and Seek isn't it? I _said_ I was sorry-"

"God, I wish I was there to see that." Tommy laughed. "But, uh, can we get on with this. He-" Tommy pointed at Eli who was just glaring at him. "isn't looking very happy."

Billy smiled. "Oh, I'm ready." he looked at his boyfriend. "Are you ready?"

Teddy nodded, somewhat forced as he swallowed. "Yep. You _owe_ me Billy."

The witch blushed, a deep red staining his cute pale cheeks. "Sure, what ever you want, when ever you want, Hulking."

Kate pressed play on her ipod while watching the duo. Billy waited a few beats as the music started and he started to sing...

(Billy)

_Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine_

Tommy shot up in his seat as he heard his brother sing. Billy's voice was so like his own that it was a complete shock to him. They were so alike in so many little ways, most of them overlooked.

_Imagine if there was a million me's  
Talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze_

_And I need you to push it right back_

At that time, Billy sqeezed Teddy's arm, at the same time he sung the words in his husky and sexy voice. Teddy jumped at the sudden contact, but from there he had a sudden boost of confidence. Teddy swallowed as he started to sing, nervous as his singing voice was something he hadn't decided to explore deeply.

(Teddy)

_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer_

He smiled and actually started to get into the song. Kate and Cassie was grinning widely, Tommy was smirking, Eli had a straight face and Vison was sort of...sitting there.

_And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears  
Ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby_

Kate started to clap, along with Tommy and the others. The song was so cute for the both of them that she would squeal, if it didn't ruin it. Teddy and Billy were staring into each others eyes, completely lost in the song, Billy's hands moving around the shape-shifter in sync with the words.

(Teddy and Billy)

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

(Teddy)  
_Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat  
And I need you to push it right back_

(Billy)  
_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears  
Ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby_

(Teddy and Billy)  
_All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

(Billy)  
_Oh, this is the part where we fall in love  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me_

(Billy and Teddy)

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic_

For the last chorus, Kate, Cassie and Tommy started to join in. Tommy punched Eli in the gut so he'd join in too.

(Teddy, Billy, Cassie, Kate, Tommy, Eli)

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic._

Billy pressed a kiss to Teddy's lips as soon as the music faded and laughed. "Your a good singer."

"Thanks." Teddy mumbled as he hugged Billy. "So are you going to make it up to me or what?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm probably going to make a M-Rated one shot based on that last line. Let me know if you're interested or not. Okay, next Kate will be singing Who Owns My Heart by yes, Miley Cyrus. It's actually a pretty catchy song. And due to Avatard12's review, the Runaways will be making a cameo appearance in the next chapter with them actually singing in the ones following. So any song suggestions for them, that'd be cool. The next chapter will be a little late as school finishes in 3 days so I'm in a rush to fix the next chapter of Project 2512125. For those who are reading it, the 7th chapter had an issue as I changed my mind onto where the Belle/Tommy relationship was going. I had it planned out but I didn't want to favour Belle too much, so if anybody would like to sort of help me out on that, thanks.**

**Please review.**


End file.
